Just Another Little Secret
by RebbecaShan
Summary: Sequel to 'Just A Little Secret'. It's for those who reviewed and said that they wanted one from Harry's point of view, so here you go. I don't think i'm going to add any more to this story. If someone wants to take the idea of it, that's fine. Just tell me about it please.


**Just Another Little Secret**

**So for the few people that reviewed the other one, here's the sequel to it. It is longer, though only by a few words or so, and as such it is extremely short as well. It's the same scene from Harry's point of view. I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Anyway, who insists that I do so much I must put this here?  
I OWN: A grey fedora that is awesome!**

**Keep Calm and Kiss Draco Malfoy!**

Harry silently watched Draco eating his dinner.

Fine! He'll admit it! It is kind of creepy stalker-y but he does! He'd been doing it for quite some time, too, since the end of the war, anyway, and he hadn't been able to stop it.

He liked Draco. Like, really liked him. As in he sometimes had dreams in the middle of the night that would wake him with a cold sweat that had absolutely nothing to do with fear. And it had him replaying that time in the bathroom when he used that Dark Curse Sectemsempra on the blonde boy and nearly killed him – only in his playbacks they were no longer fighting.

Not in that sense of the word, anyway, to anyone listening in might sound as so, and what he imagined could be defined as 'wrestling' on the floor. If you wanted to think of it like that. But mostly whenever Harry woke up from those kinds of dreams he just felt extremely guilty.

Not about loving Draco, he was completely over that and had admitted it to himself quite long ago – in his subconscious anyway. He was guilty about having hurt Draco so severely and not even checking to make sure that he was even seemingly alright afterwards.

At the time he was not worried about having killed a student, but more that Dumbledore would be disappointed in him and he could get into great trouble. Not that a boy nearly lost his life if Snape hadn't been so close at hand and that it had been one of his custom made spells that Harry had used.

He did feel slightly better about it considering that Harry had saved his life in the Room of Requirements when Ron and probably Hermione would have left Draco, thinking that there would be no time to save him (Hermione), or that the git deserved to die in a fire that one of his goons had stupidly conjured (Ron).

Even if Harry hadn't had that sense of guilt on him at the time, or the growing attraction that he hadn't had time to think over at that time in the war, Harry liked to think that he would have saved Draco anyway. He deserved to be saved because he was the same age as Harry and had been through some crap and everyone deserved second chances.

He was happy to be able to tell Mrs. Malfoy that her son was alive and mostly unharmed in Hogwarts, because that's how Harry wanted him to be. It's why he fought Ron multiple times in Gryffindor tower whenever he said bad things about the Slytherin.

No one else knew of these fights, none out of Gryffindor anyway, because what happens and is said in the tower, stays in the tower. Especially because no Gryffindor wanted it getting out that Harry Potter, their Golden Boy, was standing up for a Slytherin. Despite the main arch rival's fight being forgotten and gotten passed, many of the others' prejudice was still strong, even Ron.

Hermione being Hermione had worked out that there was an ulterior motive of Harry's to trying to get Ron to be nicer to Draco and to accept him; even if she wasn't to know yet what exactly it was.

He could wait to tell them that, just as he waited for a perfect moment to catch Draco Malfoy alone so that he can say sorry for nearly killing him and to pass along a thank you to his mother and to offer up some time where, maybe, they could try to be friends. He only needed the perfect moment.

It was now that after his space out he came back from space, and he caught Draco Malfoy looking at him with something akin to... Longing? No, certainly not. Harry had plans but surely he didn't already feel the same way! Or perhaps he did and this would be easier than he thought...

As he looked into those beautiful stormy blue gray eyes, Harry blushed as he thought of one of his earlier dreams, only the night before, of having those blue gray eyes and very plump red lips close to his own lips. Where the two would be so close it would be hard to look directly at each other.

He thought of how alone Draco must feel at the Slytherin dorms and he could feel the skin around his eyes soften. As he thought of multiple other dreams he had had of the blonde boy, a crush crept up onto his cheeks and neck, and he felt his ears heat up.

"Ron, I need to tell you something later. You and Hermione – it's kind of important and involves something I don't really want anyone else hearing."

Hermione, instantly assuming that it had something to do with Draco (and being correct about it), made a subtle glance at the boy who was watching Harry like a hawk, though his stare was not calculating. It was kind of the was Ginny used to stare at Harry before she took an interest in Neville... And now that she thought about it, the way Harry sometimes stared at Malfoy.

Hermione watched as Harry looked down at his plate, eyes flicking up to watch Malfoy's movements, and she watched the blonde boy leave the Hall looking somewhat happier than when he came in.

Hm, things just got interesting.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
